The New World
by SilverGuardian44
Summary: Judgment day finally came for the humans of the world. The heavens were not the ones who judged us but a certain dolphin by the name of Dr. Francis Blowhole. We never suspected this day to come. Witness the new world where a psychotic dolphin leads his army to protect Antarctica. (More info inside)
1. Prologue

It was twenty-three years ago when everything changed. A ruthless psychotic dolphin took over Antarctic Central Command with his army of lobsters and puffins and trusted loyal members. He dropped it, he activated the kinetic bombardment weapon that was orbiting space and targeted all the continents around Earth and destroying every land on Earth, while leaving Antarctica intact.

_**November 25, 2030**_

_**Antarctic Central Command, Antarctica**_

_**1245 Hours (12:45 PM)**_

Lieutenant Rick, a young penguin, who is a master in close quarters gunfights, long range engagements, and flipper-to-flipper combat. He was called for a special meeting with the leader of Antarctica, Emperor Blowhole. "So, it seems that you have changed after years of training." Said the emperor while checking Rick's dossier.

The penguin stands firm with his flippers at his back while maintaining a square posture, "Yes sir. My training was tiring but worth it." He said.

The dolphin puts down the folder and closes it. He looks at Rick straight in the eyes, "Do you know what SWORD is?" Emperor Blowhole asked.

Rick nods once more, he takes a deep breath and explains where the task force came from. "**S**pecial **W**eapons, **O**perations, and **R**eadiness for **D**anger. The unit was built by a lieutenant from the Naval Special Operations Division. It was later disbanded in the year 2021, two years prior to the death of the original members. It consists of originally four members. First was Pvt. Private, special operations was his specialty. Second was Cpl. Rico, weapons and demolitions expert. Third was Lt. Kowalski, tech expert and tactician. And lastly..." All of a sudden he stopped. Remembering that name only gives him pain and feelings of abandonment. His blue eyes started to drop tears on his face as heart starts to overflow with sadness.

As a response, Blowhole just nodded. "Cpt. Skipper, flipper-to-flipper combat expert and the leader of the unit. And he was also known as the founder of the task force." Blowhole grabs something from the drawers of his desk and puts it in front of Rick so he can see it. "This is an opportunity of a lifetime. I want you to resurface the unit from the ashes of the old world," He pauses and grins, "Commander?"

Rick wipes away his tears and nods. Even after what everything that has happened in his life he will make his father proud. "Yes sir! I accept! For my father."

The dolphin claps with his flippers and is excited to see what this penguin can do. What the son of his fallen nemesis can do.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Coming Soon<em>**

**_I hope you guys liked the preview. _**


	2. A New Decade

_**I have a warning for the viewers that at the end of the chapter is gruesome and so will the rest of the story.**_

_**Well, here it is! Chapter 1, enjoy! **_

* * *

><p>It was twenty-three years ago when everything changed. A ruthless psychotic dolphin took over Antarctic Central Command with his army of lobsters and puffins. He dropped it. He activated the kinetic bombardment weapon that was orbiting space and targeted all the continents around Earth, and leaving Antarctica intact. The humans in the mainlands who survived were able to flee to the sea and start a new civilization, but the humans who are settled in Antarctica weren't so lucky. The penguin civilization who ran top-secret operations was defeated. Even Task Force SWORD couldn't stop them.<p>

_**(23 Years Later)**_

The whole planet has changed. Dr. Blowhole invented a device that made the temperature around the Earth drop. Technically, the whole world is covered with ice and snow. Antarctica Is now the one and only super power in the world. The advance penguin race that conducted black ops missions are now living above ground like a civilization.

After the planet's bombardment, the penguin civilization became much more advance in terms of intelligence and technology because of Dr. Blowhole. Who is now also known as Emperor Blowhole. And with his power he created the Antarctic Army of The New World. Like other armies they have their mission, protect Antarctica and kill all human survivors for the saafety of the motherland.

_**November 25, 2038**_

_**Area 002561 (Pacific Ocean)**_

_**1800 Hours (6:00 PM)**_

"Baseplate, we have visual of the stray ship."

"Copy that, Talon 06. We're patching the Colonel in."

A hologram display is activated in the personnel carriers. The figure is a puffin who appears to be in his late 40s. He was one of Emperor Blowhole's loyal men, Colonel Hans. "Boys, the aircraft carrier was seen drifting in that area. We want to know if that carrier is still it is, either capture and interrogate them or eliminate everyone inside. Terminate with maximum force. Understood?"

"YES SIR!" Everyone responded.

The Colonel continues. "The whole operation will be lead by Task Force SWORD's Commander Rick."

Meanwhile in the other V-22 Osprey where SWORD's being carried, a penguin looks in to the camera and prepares to deliver his orders to the other units. He takes a deep breath and starts to speak, "Semper Fi! Have faith. If you don't then you're dead before we start. That carrier is a big one and we'll need mostly every penguin to search the whole ship. I am Commander Rick, and I will be leading today's operation." Rick turns on a projector of the carrier. "We'll follow our SOP, that means: ask first before going in. If they don't cooperate then we'll have to crash the house party. Alpha, go in and secure the deck. Give us the go sign if we're clear and standby. Bravo, you'll be inserted inside the carrier's hanger. Check for weapons and supplies. Charlie, I need you to leave two of your best marksman on the V-22 Osprey so they can provide sniper support if we need it, the rest of Charlie will make a hole at the command tower and check the records. All elements that has no assigned task will breach with Alpha and SWORD. We're going to clear this thing and bring home the ship and the boys will bring in the magnets." The magnets are giant clamps that grabs onto the ship the team captures and brings it back to Antarctica for retrofitting or resource collection. Rick continues as they near the ship. "Game faces! Make sure there's a round in the chamber so you won't hear 'click'!"

"Five seconds!"

All the penguins pulls the charging handle of their PDRs and readies themselves for the drop. "All hail Antarctica." Rick whispered under his beak. The V-22 then hovers above the carrier with the speakers turned on, "This is Commander Rick of the Antarctic Navy. Your safety and future is our concern. Please step out with your hands above your head and you will be taken safely to civilization" Of course, everything he said are all lies.

And like just as planned, team Alpha went in first. They scan the whole whole deck while listening to the humming of the VTOL's engines and the sea. Silence is the one that greeted them. "Clear!" The leader of Alpha team declared.

Bravo team is now inside the carrier's hanger. What they saw was amazing. "Commander, we have two M1 Abrams, five V-22 Ospreys, and seven F22 fighter jets." Bravo team's leader then faces another direction and spots seven huge crates. "Possible bingo. I repeat, possible bingo." They then open up the crates and see the huge amount of weapons inside. "Positive on the weapon's cache. I repeat, positive on the weapons cache. Area is secure."

"Snipers are on standby, Commander!" One of the penguins who were left behind notified Rick.

Alpha and SWORD prepares themselves to breach the entrance of the ship. "Sir, we're ready."

Rick positions himself next to the door with a plastic explosive on his flipper. "Back up." He warns the rest of the team with a whisper. He places the explosive by the door by jumping to reach the handle. Once in place, Rick grabs the detonator, "Dave, ready the flashbang." He said to his team mate. "3, 2, 1, ... breaching!" He presses the detonator and the handle got damaged enough for the door to open. Rick kicks the door and his team mate throws in a flashbang. After the blinding light from the grenade the eight penguins enters the hallway with caution. "Switch on your nods." Ordered Rick. The men puts on their night vision to see the dark hallways of the ship. He takes in a deep breath as he activates his translator, "This is Commander Rick of the Antarctic Special Forces! Come out with your weapons down and your hands up!' Silence was the reply. He looks behind him while pointing his gun at the hallway. "On me. Let's move!" They then approach the dark hallway with the sound of their breathing tickling their ear holes.

It was quiet, too quiet, and dark. After a few seconds gunfire erupts from outside. Rick's radio crackles and all of them can hear the gunshots echoing. "Commander! We're under attack by unidentified personnel! We need back up! Dale, get that guy!" It was the Bravo team leader!

Rick knows that if they die it will be on his flippers. But that's not gonna happen on his watch, right? "Talon 04, SWORD 01. Do you read?"

"SWORD 01, we have you at Lima Charlie."

Rick quickly grabs his radio, "Talon 04, I need eyes on the situation of Bravo team!" A holographic display opens up from his flipper's bracer. The only thing that lights the hanger was the bright muzzle flashes coming from both sides. "Talon 04, can you see Bravo team's infrared IFFs?"

"Affirmative sir! Positive on the team's IRs."

The display shows four strobing dots, "That's Bravo team all right! Give the hostiles a warning shot! If they don't cooperate properly, provide fire support as you can! Friendlies are close by so watch you fire!" A loud gunshot then erupted in the hallway.

"CONTACT!" The eight penguins takes cover behind some boxes or support structures in the hallway.

Rick stands up and takes a peek but was greeted by a gunshot. He was hit in the shoulder but nothing fatal. He stands up again and readies his weapon, "RETURN FIRE!" He shouted as he pulls the trigger. His men follows and returns fire at their attackers.

As the firefight erupted, confusion starts to take over the humans. But one got lucky by grabbing a penguin. He then points his M9 pistol at the penguin's head, "Shoot us one more time and this guy dies!" And the firefight draws to a halt. Everything was silent 'cause the hostage was actually Commander Rick! The penguins stands down and lowers their weapons. "That's right you pieces of trash! I have a hostage and you can't do anything about it. Now step aside and let us leave this ship!"

Rick did nothing but nods. Not at his men but at the sky. "Take it." He whispered. There was a silent whistle that came from outside, the human then drops to his knees with a bullet hole between his eyes. The commander jumps out the corpses grasp and aims his gun at the remaining humans, so did his squad. "Boys, take them out and let's see what they know."

"Sir!" Rick's radio crackles and the voice of the Alpha team leader was then heard. "All hostiles in the hanger are eliminated. Area is secure. Awaiting for further orders."

Rick hesitates but he knows that more humans are still hiding deep inside. "Alpha 01, scan the other sectors of the ship. And if the humans won't come, eliminate them."

**(Hours Later)**

_**20:30 Hours (8:30 PM)**_

Rick was sitting at the edge of the launchpad while waiting for the Magnets. His satellite phone starts to ring and he never thought the one who was calling him was his wife. "Hey Rick! How was your mission?" She greeted with a smile on her beak. She was a puffin named Rina. They both met at a restaurant when Rick accidentally spilled a hot cup of cocoa on her feathers. He kept telling her sorry and tried to clean her feathers but it didn't end well. Since that day, they kept bumping in to each other until they grew in to liking each other. And one of the awkward thing that Rick learned was he was actually dating Colonel Hans' daughter!

The penguin sighs and rubs the back of his neck with his nervousness eating him. "Well, I was taken hostage and-" Rick was cut off by a loud bang on the other end of the line.

Rina's heart starts to beat faster in worry, "Were you hurt? Please tell me you're alright, Rick!"

The penguin staggers and tries to regain his bearings. "I'm all right, Rina!" He said and chuckles softly. "My men took care of my rescue."

The puffin puts her wing on her chest and sighs in relief, "Thank goodness." Said Rina.

"Commander!" A penguin called out. He stands firm in front of Rick and salutes. "Sir!"

"At ease." He gestures his flipper to the young penguin to put down his. "What's the problem?" Asked Rick.

The penguin takes a deep breath and proceeds to speak, "Sir, the humans aren't talking. We tried everything but they wouldn't talk."

Rick nods, "I'll be there in two. Make sure they're prepared for interrogation, got it?"

The penguin salutes, "Yes sir!" He then runs back to the airstrip where the prisoners are being held.

Rick puts the phone back on his ear hole, "Is something wrong?" Asked Rina. She heard everything the penguin said and it sounded like serious business.

The penguin shakes his head as he replies, "Nope, just prisoners again. Don't worry, I'll be home soon."

She smiles and grabs the picture of her and Rick after their wedding. But there's another figure beside the penguin, its a young otter. "Hey, come home asap 'cause we're celebrating two things today, remember?" Today is Ricks and Rina's wedding anniversary, and also a special someone's birthday.

He nods one more time and smiles, "All right, dear. Look, I'll call you later if I'm back at the base, all right? And save some cake for me if I get late." He chuckles and looks at the air strip one more time and proceeds to waddle towards it. "Love you."

Rina makes a kissing sound and smiles, "Will do. Love you, bye." She hangs up and puts the phone down and so did Rick.

"Officer on deck!" One penguin and shouts and everyone stops whatever they were doing and stands firm.

"As you were." Ordered Rick. He then waddles towards his second command for the report. "Sparky, what's the sitrep?"

Sparky is just a year younger than his commanding officer, but they are best friends and saw each other as equals. "I don't know, Rick. But those guys are are sealed tight, We can't get any information out of them."

"I'll get right on it." Said Rick. He then takes off his vest and puts it on the floor as the humans watch. He then grabs a translator from the pouch and wears it on his neck.

There was a reason why Rick didn't hesitate on interrogating the humans. Sparky knows enough that under those kind sapphire eyes is a cold killer. One human looks in to Rick's eyes, "What do you want, huh? I don't speak squak or chirp!" Said the human.

Rick chuckles and shockingly strikes the human at the chest with his knife. "I know. This is for your cooperation." He then twist the hilt and the human stopped struggling, he falls to the ground without life flowing in his body. "Anymore volunteers?" Rick asks the other humans. They were all shaking in fear as the penguin commander checks all the humans one by one. "You!" He calls out to one of them and puts a knife up to the human's throat. "Give me something or else your faith will be like his. Or cooperate and we will give you a place in our nation?"

The human looks one more time at his commanding officer's corpse before looking back at the penguin. He's done, there's no other way but to give up. They lost everything except for their lives. "At the deck! Inside the control panel! There's a record book and it has the locations of every active ships in the world, civilian or military!"

Rick pulls away his knife and puts it back in its sheathe. He then grabs his radio and contacts Charlie team for confirmation. "Charlie, SWORD 01." The radio then crackles.

"Go, SWORD 01."

Rick continues, "Check all the panels if there is a log book inside."

"Copy that." A few minutes have pass and the team found it. "Bingo! I say again, bingo! Package confirmed. My word, there's a lot of ships that are still active."

The human who confessed earlier hears the radio, "You got it right?" He didn't understand the guy on the other side but he sure can understand Rick. "There, now can you let us go?"

The Commander sighs and grins. He faces the penguins who are armed, "Execute them. No man left behind."

Sparky nods, he faces the others as he loads a round inside his weapon's chamber. "You heard him! Let's move!" The penguins then lines up in front of the humans that are lined up. "Aim!" All of them lines up there sights.

"You traitor!

"We trusted you!"

"See you in hell!"

"Darn you! You son of a-"

"Fire!" Sparky ordered and pulls the trigger. Seconds ago Rick was being cursed by those soldiers, but now they were silenced by automatic gunfire. The bodies drops to the ground being soaked by their own blood.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

_**I hope you guys liked the first chapter! Stay put for more.**_

_nods: Night Observation Device_

_IR: infrared_

_SOP: Standard Operations Procedure_

_Lima Charlie: Loud and clear_

_IFF: Identification Friend or Foe_

_sitrep: situation report_


	3. Family

_**December 15, 2015**_

_**22:17 Hours (10:17 PM)**_

_**Central Park Zoo, New York**_

_"Dad," the little penguin called out to his father, "are you gonna come home in time for Kidsmas?" He asked._

_The flat headed penguin sighs and pats his sons head, "Don't worry, son. I'll come home in time, and if I'm lucky, I would get you a gift when I get home." The penguin then grabs his son and lets him sit on his flipper, "If I don't get home before the holidays, I'll get you two gifts for kidsmas!"_

_The little penguin smiles. "Really dad?!" He then hugs his father's neck, "I love you, dad!"_

_"I love you too, Rick." He then hugs his son with his vacant flipper._

_A knock was then heard from the entrance of the cave. "Skipper, I'm just here to tell you that we're about to leave." Said the tall penguin by the cave's entrance._

_Skipper then nods in response, "I'll be out in a sec, Kowalski." He said. Skipper then turns back to Rick, "Wanna see a real helicopter?" He asked his son with a smiling spreading across his beak._

_Rick's heart starts to beat faster in excitement and nervousness. "Sure thing, dad." He pauses, "Dad, when I grow up I want to be just like you!" The young penguin raises his flipper and salutes._

_Skipper stands firm and salutes, "Then it will be an honor to fight by your side, son!" Both penguins then puts their flippers down in unison. _

_Skipper and Rick then heads out of the otter habitat. In the island of the penguin habitat was a MH-6 Little Bird ready for flight. There was a lot of people out there that are close with the penguin commandos. The lemurs, gorillas, the chimps, and even the cat they befriended a few years back. _

_An otter then walks up to Skipper and kisses him on the beak. She hugs him on more time and looks at him straight in the eyes. "Skipper, please come home safe, all right?" She then raised her paw and grabs the penguin's flipper and puts it on her belly. "We're going to wait for you. Me, Rick, and our unborn child."_

_"I know, Marlene. And I'll be back before you can say; Merry Kidsmas!" Said Skipper and kisses Marlene one more time. After their moment he then faces his son. "You said you want to be a soldier, right son?" Rick response with a nod. "Here's your very first mission as a cadet. I want you to protect your mom and your baby brother, or sister, while I'm away. Got it, Rick?"_

_Rick salute one more time to show that he accepts the task he was given by his father."Yes dad!" He then approaches him and gives Skipper a hug with his flippers. "I'll miss you, dad."_

_"Sir!" The pilot calls out, "Captain, we need to leave immediately! _

_Skipper gives a nod and looks back at Rick. He knows that that his son will follow his footsteps when the time comes. He extends his flippers and hugs both his son and wife, "I'll miss you both." He then lets go and sits on the MH-6 Little Bird, he wears his headset and nods at the pilot to get them going. He looks one more time at Rick and Marlene and waves his flipper, "See you guys soon! And don't let Ringtail drink all the nog!" _

_Rick tries to reach up and wave his flipper to say good bye, "Stay safe, dad." _

"Sir!" Rick can hear the voice but he doesn't know where the source is. "Sir! Wake up!"

The commander opens his eyes and sees Sparky trying to wake him up, "Huh? What's our location, Sparky?" Asked Rick as he rubs his eyes with his flipper.

_**November 25, 2038**_

_**Antarctic Naval Base, Antarctica**_

_**2101 Hours (9:01 PM)**_

Sparky extends his flipper to give his buddy a hand in standing up, "We're back home, sir." He said.

Rick looks around and sees the lights of the base shining brightly. He has been asleep for about half an hour. He gathers his thoughts and checks his gear if something's missing. "At least we're back home." He said while a smile spreads across his beak.

The carrier was then docked to the naval base's port and them teams, including SWORD, went to the port and got greeted by several penguins who works there. But, there is a puffin waiting for a specific penguin to arrive. "Commander, how was the mission?" It was Colonel Hans.

"Sir!" Rick then salutes in front of his officer. "The mission went well, sir!"

Hans chuckles and pats Rick shoulder, "Come on, stand down son." Rick puts down his flipper and grabs his gear. "First of all, happy anniversary. Second, I don't think I won't make it to the party. Third, can you tell my daughter that I'm sorry that I wouldn't make it to the celebration? And lastly, can you greet your sister happy birthday for me?"

Rick hesitates and answers, "Sir,-"

The puffin raises his wing to cut Rick off, "Remember what I told you?" He asked and the penguin responds with a no. Hans sighs and puts a wing on his son-in-law's shoulder, "Call me Hans or uncle if we're talking to one another."

He chuckles and slaps his own face with his flipper. Like what his father told him: if he is talking to a high ranking officer in the army, he must address them as sir or rank followed by their name. "I always forget, uncle. And my answer is, yes. I'll let them all know." He pauses, "But what came up that you have to leave?"

Hans looks at the other direction as if he was thinking of something deeply. "Just a meeting at a local diner in the other town. I'll be gone for two days so get out of here and have fun with your family." He then walks away but stops, he looks back at Rick because he forgot something, "And, tell Rina that too so she won't get worried." Rick responds with a nod as he watches the puffin waddles away.

"Hey Rick!" A voice from behind the Commander catches his attention. It was Sparky, and he has a key on his flipper. "Follow me, I'm gotta show you somethin'!" Rick has no choice but to oblige his friend's request. "Wear this too!" Sparky then puts a blindfold on Rick's eyes so he won't see the surprise. "I hope you have an extra few minutes, sir."

Rick chuckles and tries to waddle carefully so he won't trip. "I need to be out of here in five, Sparky."

The penguin slaps his commanding officer's back as he tries not to laugh. "Don't worry, Rick. It won't take that long."

He still doesn't know where they're going but Rick can smell the gunpowder in the area, and also hears a couple of gunshot coming from different variants of rifles. "You're not going to execute me, are you?" Said Rick with a tinge of laughter.

"You'll see." Said Sparky as they stopped. "Now take it off."

Rick unties the blind fold and sees a Mk 12 Mod 1 Special Purpose Rifle with a few loaded magazines on the table. He backs away as he chuckles in joy to see his dream rifle in front of him. "Man. Is that for me?!" He asked.

Sparky nods and throws a magazine at Rick. He knew that his commanding officer likes to have that rifle, and luckily, the R&D team and engineers were able to make the rifle using various methods. But it was expensive. What Sparky did was he was scavenging every weapons cache they find until he found the rifle, it was in bad shape though. And with some spare parts from the M4s and M16s, he was able to fix it up with the help from the rest of his team. "Well, what do you that we have a little competition?" He points his flippers down range with the snow slowly starting to pour in. The target was a thousand yards away and all they can see is a dot. "Thousand yards. If I win, I get a day off." With that, both penguins chuckle.

"And if I win," Rick starts to think what suitable punishment can he do to his best friend. "That's it!" He exclaims. "If I win, you're going to make a reservation for me and Rina at any five fish restaurant next week." He stretches out his flipper, "So, do we have a deal?" He asked.

Sparky stretches his to shake his commander's flipper. "Deal. We only get one round, alright?" Said Sparky. He then goes prone with his belly flat on the snowy floor. "I'll go first and you'll spot for me." Of course Rick didn't mind it because Sparky was the one who built it from the ground up.

Rick looks in to the scope beside Sparky. It's dark and a bit hard to read the wind too. Time passes and Sparky is still adjusting his aim. "Come on Sparky, you know I don't have all night for this." Finally, he pulls the trigger and the bullet flies to it target. A clang echoed telling them that the round hit the metallic target. Rick then calculates Sparky's results, "You were two-and-a-half inch from the bull's eye and your total time was 15.5 seconds. Keep that up and you'll join the retirement home's sniper squad."

Sparky chuckles at Rick's joke. He knows that his friend shoots better than him, and he knows that his friend's not practicing his marksmanship for a while. "Here I go." Said Rick as he lays flat on the ground. He racks the charging handle to chamber a round and takes a deep breath. The reticle in the scope lines up with the target but Rick raises it a bit further up and aims it a bit on the left. He exhales and holds his breath as he pulls the trigger.

The metal target makes a sound and Sparky checks the target. "Well I'll be a leopard seal's uncle." He looks in to the scope again to make sure he sees the target right. "Well I'll be darned. "One-point-five inch from the center. 2.5 seconds."

Rick stands up and slaps his friend's back, "Thanks man. I will never be here if it wasn't for your support." He said.

Sparky brings out two boxes with names written on them. Both of it are just small so Rick wouldn't have difficulty in bringing them. "Congratulations, you two. The small one's for your mate and the other one's for her."

The commando penguin nods and shakes Sparky's flipper one more time. "Thanks again, man." He looks for a clock and realizes that his late for the celebration. "Oh no! I'll catch you later, Sparky!" Rick grabs the two boxes and waddles out of the base and calls in a cab to get home.

_**2145 Hours (9:45 PM)**_

Rick and Rina actually lives near the Antarctic Naval Base. While Rick is out there going commando, Rina on the other flipper is a land surveyor and the daughter of Colonel Hans. What she does is basically travel to distant places and scan the area for any life. Plant life, wild life, and human life. Her surveys are for the safety of future penguin and puffin colonies around the world. Of course, she wouldn't last without her assistant, Rick's sister, Anna.

Anna is the last known living Asian Otter in the world, and oddly enough for others, she's Rick's sister. Even the DNA results tells that their relatives.

It wasn't just Rick and Rina's anniversary but today is also Anna's 23rd birthday. "When's Rick gonna get home?" The impatient otter asks her sister-in-law. Even if they are from different species they do get along with each other. "I wish he gets here soon."

"Don't get worried, Anna." Rina puts her flipper on top of the little otter's head. "He told me that he's already near."

Anna sighs and fixes her head's fur with her paws. "I know. But you know Rick, right? He sometimes forget that we-"

The otter was cut off by a knock coming from the door. Anna opens it gently and Rick comes in while holding the two small sized boxes with his flippers. "I don't know about you two, but I knew that I almost forgot something."

"RICK!" Both puffin and otter exclaimed in unison and jumps onto the tired penguin.

After a little laugh they all sat in the dining area and ate their dinner and of course celebrated Anna's birthday. Her gift was special coming from his brother, Rina, and Sparky. She opens the box and sees two photo frames with pictures in them. One was a picture of a penguin and an otter standing side-by-side during a sunset. The other was a picture of her, Rick, and Rina. As she looks closely it looks like a great family photo. She sheds tears as she both Rina and Rick. "Thank you guys! Thank you!" She said as she continues to cry on their laps.

A little later, after Anna settles down, Rick opens the gift the Rina gave him. It was a small locket with a picture of her, his beloved mate. "Rina," Rick's lost for words right now, "I-I..." He discontinues his sentence, instead he kisses his mate on the beak. He pulls away gently and whispers in to Rina's ear hole, "I love you."

Oddly, Rina also received the same gift from Rick. A small locket with his picture in it. "Oh Rick, I don't think this is a coincidence."

The penguins smirks, "It's called fate." Said Rick as he gives one more kiss to his beloved mate.

Anna couldn't handle the romance between the two and knows what can pull them apart from each other's beaks. "Rina," Anna calls out, "Aren't you gotta tell my brother about your discovery?" She asked.

The puffin chuckles lightly and holds onto Rick's flippers. She stares in to the penguin's sapphire eyes and reveals the secret. "Rick, I'm going to lay an egg soon."

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued...<em>**


	4. Remembering The Past

_**May 2, 2033**_

_**Area 135971**_

_**0200 Hours (2:00 PM)**_

_Rick aims his P90 at the hatch of the crashed transport. "Sparky, open the hatch!" The mission is simple, secure the surveyor in any means necessary. Sparky nods and gets in to position, he holds down the hatch and waits for his leader's signal. "Do it." Rick whispers. Sparky opens the hatch and Rick quickly rushes inside to see if someone was still alive. He shines his flashlight at the puffin on the ground. When he checks the puffin's identification, Rick's beak drops and his eyes wide open in shock._

_The puffin opens her eyes and sees this familiar penguin that she saw a week ago at a restaurant. The same penguin who spilled a hot mug of cocoa on her feathers. "YOU!" Both exclaimed in unison. "What are you doing here?!" She asks._

_Rick kneels down in front of the puffin, "I'm Commander Rick of the Antarctic Special Forces. We're the QRF that command sent to get you after your VTOL went down." He then grabs a photo and a piece of paper from the pouch of his vest. "What is your name?" He asked_

_Rina rolls her eyes. This wasn't the first time her mission went south, and as time passed, she got used to getting her transport crash in the middle of nowhere and getting rescued by the special force every time. "My name is Rina of the SUA and my pilot is dead and the other pilot was trying to help me but he got thrown out. The team that was also guarding me fell off the V22."_

_Sparky turns his head to his commander, "Sir, I think those guys are the ones Dave and Snipy found earlier."_

_Rick stretches his flipper to offer Rina a flipper but she quickly got up before the penguin can talk. "I can handle my own, thank you." She then heads out of the crashed transport and waits outside for her rescuers._

_Sparky nudges Rick as they waddle outside. He knows that he shouldn't interfere his Commander's private life, but his curiosity got the best of him. "You know what? I think you and Rina have chemistry. The time when you guys met at the restaurant."_

_The penguin flinches and tries to talk. His nervousness is now taking over his body making him vulnerable and nervous. "I-I..." Rick tries to find the right words as he staggers, "No way! There's no way I'll like her! Heck, she's the last female I'll be with."_

_The second in command chuckles at his commander. Everything that Rick said was all defensive statements and lies. "Hey, five fish says you like her." _

_Rick groans and beak slaps his team mate, he should've know better not to judge him like that. "And I say, ten says I'm not. If everything will sound the same to you then here's a brief history, I spilled hot cocoa on her feathers during a celebration. That's it." He waddles to the entrance and waits for Sparky to follow him, "Let's go before I slap you again."_

_A radio crackles. "SWORD 03, SWORD 01."_

_Rick puts his flipper on his headset, "Go SWORD 03."_

_"Sir, I think something's out here." A series of howls and snarls are then heard coming from the radio. "Rick! Sparky! Get the heck out of there! We got wolves! Hungry wolves! Contact left!" They then hear automatic fire coming from the other side._

_Rina heard all the fuss from the radio and looks at Rick straight in the eyes. "Look Commander, we need to get out of here. This place is inhabited by wolves and they are very hungry. That's the reason why I sealed off the hatch."_

_Rick nods and goes back to his radio. He needs to call in the transport before his men can end being dinner. "Victor 06, SWORD 01. I need emergency pickup at Point Sierra. I repeat, emergency pick up at Point Sierra." _

_"Copy that, SWORD 01. Oscar Mike. One minute out."_

_"We need to mov-" Rick was then cut off by a howl coming from the snow covered bushes. Five wolves comes out and surrounds the penguins and puffin. "Rina, stay behind me and whatever happens don't let go of my vest, alright?" Rina holds on to Rick's vest as both penguins aim down their weapons. _

_"Moving." Sparky requests in a low whisper._

_Rick shakes his head as they waddle slowly. "Negative, Sparky. Maybe these guys wants to negotiate." He says._

_Sparky exhales heavily making a wolf lunge towards him but he quickly ducks down and avoids it. The wolf gets back up runs towards Sparky again, but the wolf suddenly got shot in the head before it reached the penguin. In response, the other wolves jumps in and attacks the penguins with their speed. Rick and Sparky got two of them but they were too fast to hit, "Moving!" Sparky requests again with a tinge of panic in his voice._

_"Move!" Orders Rick. He fires off a couple of rounds to cover Sparky and Rina's retreat. As the reaches for cover, Sparky then aims his weapon and covers his leader._

_The three of them makes haste as they run from their attackers. Their transport soon arrives and they quickly hook themselves up on the rope. And unexpectedly a wolf got Rina before she can hook up. Rick then grabs his knife to cut his part of the rope and helps the puffin before she gets eaten. _

_Hours passed and a snow storm starts to cover the land. The penguin and puffin were able to avoid the wolves by hiding in a cave and covering it with whatever they can find. But now they have to stay warm and fight the cold in this dark cave. _

_Rick takes off his vest and makes the puffin wear it. He backs away to the wall and grabs his Five-seveN pistol on the ground. "But what about you? Aren't you going to feel cold?" She asked with concern in her voice._

_He response with a chuckle. "I'm a penguin. The cold means nothing to us. Now get some sleep. If we're lucky, the storm should settle." Rick then closes his eyes as the cave is illuminated by a single glow stick. Time passes and Rina can see Rick shivering because of the cold. She takes off the vest and sets it aside as she approaches the penguin. She lays down beside him and wraps him with her wings. Rick suddenly wakes up and feels the puffin's soft feathers around him. He turns around to face her and wraps his flipper around her to also keep her warm. _

_A little later they were found by the QRF who are sent to rescue them while SWORD rested on the aircraft carrier. They got back home and the two of them pretended that nothing happened. _

_**November 25, 2038**_

_**Issen Town, Antarctica**_

_**2305 Hours (11:05 PM)**_

Rick smiles and hugs his mate while he sheds tears from his eyes. He feels joy in his heart and excitement to see the egg who is going to be his future son, or daughter. "This is so amazing! I never thought it would be possible!" He wraps Rina with his flippers.

Rina nods in agreement. She holds onto Rick's flipper tips, "Don't get too excited. Remember, when I lay the egg that means we still have to wait for a couple more weeks before it hatches."

"I came from an egg too, right Rick?" Anna asks with a smile on her face.

The penguin scoffs and scratches the back of his neck and chuckles nervously. How could he even explain that birds and mammals are two different species? But it looks like their parents never had that problem when they were together. "Uhm, I don't know how to say this, but-"

The otter raises her paw and chuckles. "I'm joking, bro. I know which came from where. Besides, I studied every species this world has to offer so I know how to act when I see a wild creature in front of me, mammal or avian. A surveyor needs to be prepared!"

"Okay, wherever you learned all those things will not be my business." Says Rick. The room was then echoing their laughter.

A cellphone rings from the other room. The puffin gets up and puts on her earpiece and listens to the caller. After a minute later she grabs her back pack and approaches Rick. "I'm sorry dear, but something came up at area 00259." The penguins sighs and thinks for a moment.

This night is important to them but they know their jobs are important as well. Rina's going to lay an egg soon but she has a job to do and Rick has no choice but to let her go for her job. "All right. But please promise me," he puts he wraps the puffins hip with his flipper and gives her a small peck, "be careful and stay safe. You're carrying our baby and I want both of you to be safe, all right?"

Rina nods and leans onto Rick's chest. "I will."

The otter stands up and rolls her eyes at the lovey-dovey sight, "I don't know about you two but I am still young from that age so I am going to my room for some privacy, alright?" Anna slowly walks to her room, while carefully not interrupting the love birds' moment.

_**November 25, 2038**_

_**Location Unknown**_

_**Time Unknown**_

A penguin enters the room and salutes to the figure that is looking out the window. "Sir, we have something from our spy in Antarctica. Him and his sister are still there and the puffin is about to leave because of an emergency in one of the stations."

The figure chuckles and turns around to face the penguin. "My lad, this is an opportunity. It is time for us to operate and destroy Blowhole's reign! We'll attack the survey unit that't headed for Russia. Intercept and hold them down."

The penguin salutes as he receives his orders, "Yes sir, I even know a couple of guys for the job." He pulls out two folders and gives to the figure.

The penguin figure opens up both of the folders and reviews them. He then closes the folders, "Good eye, kid. But I thought they were killed in action back in 2025?" He asks.

The young penguin then chuckles. During the search of OHRUs they discovered an old penguin base at Alaska. And inside it were two stasis pods with two penguin commandos inside them. "It looks like they were in stasis pods for a long time. And think about this, the commander doesn't know them but they know the commander."

The penguin nods, "We are wasting our time then and we need to send them there now." He stands up and makes a clapping sound with his flippers, "May the dead come back to the Earth and live like they are still alive. May our sacrifices become a sign for the departed to feel the dirt with their skin, to taste the water with their tongues, to see a beautiful park with their eyes," the penguin waddles to the window and watches the humans and penguins that are training in hand-to-hand combat, firearms, demolitions, and special tactics. He continues his speech, "because we are Lazarus!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be continued...<strong>_

_**OHRU: Old Human Resources Unit**_

_**SUA: Survey Unit of Antarctica**_


	5. First Strike

_**November 28, 2038**_

_**Area 00259 (Russia), Victory Survey Lab**_

_**1757 Hours (5:57 PM)**_

Two penguins lay down on the snowy floor with their sniper rifles pointing at the lab. One of the penguins shifts to aim at the exterior generator of the lab and waits for their orders. It has been a long time since they stepped on this Earth, but they didn't expect to step on a ruined world. As they try to remember their past their radio crackles, "Do you copy?"

The penguin nods and responds, "Yup, Lima Charlie."

"You do know what's at stake here, right?"

Both penguins nods, "Yes sir."

"Good. Your target's name is Rina, she's an Antarctic surveyor and the mate of task force SWORD's Commander Rick. Lethal weapons are authorized but you are to shoot if necessary. Your target is a capture 'cause she's a bait to our trap." There's a long pause before he continues, "John, Loryn, I know you guys are still devastated after Skipper's death. But this what Lazarus is for. We can bring him back as long as we stick to the plan. John, Loryn, good luck and may your mission be a success."

"With all do respect sir," John interrupted, "but call us Sharpy and Spotty." He racks the bolt of his M200 Intervention sniper rifle and takes aim.

"Copy that. Commence the operation at once."

Spotty takes a peep through her scope and calculates the trajectory for Sharpy. She puts her flipper on Sharpy's shoulder and says, "Wind's blowing 25 miles per second from east to west. Target distance: 2000 meters. Take the shot when you're ready."

Sharpy nods and takes a deep breath as he lines up his sight with his target. He exhales and holds his breath and pulls the trigger. The bullet flies and pushed by the wind, but Sharpy knows he needs to adjust his aim depending on the wind's speed and the target's distance. As the bullet's being pushed it was also dropping to the ground. As spotty looks into the scope she sees a spark followed by a fire.

The power was then cut out making all the penguins and puffins inside flinch. The security grabs a flashlight and radio. "Victor 01, the power was just cut out. I need back up at the main door."

The captain, who is in charge of the security of the building, also grabs his flashlight and responds, "Relax, back up generator's almost online."

Meanwhile in the other room, Rina grabs her satellite phone to contact Rick but there's a problem. Connection's jammed. "Oh for the love of all things." She then tries to walk out the room but a sharp pain strikes her. She puts her wing on her belly and faces the door, "HELP! Please somebody! HHHEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPP!"

"This is Sharpy, jammers are up and we just used the EMP to wipe every electronics." Says Sharpy through the radio. "Be advised, we are entering the structure and we are going in radio silent."

"Copy that, Sharpy. Get on there and secure the package. Make sure to also retrieve their intel. Bases, ships, personnel, restaurants, anything that is related with Dr. Blowhole and the Antarctic Army."

"What should we do if Antarctica sends in a QRF?" Asks Spotty.

"Don't worry, I'm already keeping them busy so you'll have time to leave the message."

"Copy that, we're entering now!" Said Sharpy and Spotty in unison.

_**November 28, 2038**_

_**Area 091156 (Indian Ocean)**_

_**1856 Hours**_

"It's an empty ship, not a single life is inside." Said Rick. Earlier, they received a report about a stray ship floating around Area 091156. As they received their orders, SWORD went in the area. But it looks like they're fooled. "We've search this yacht for hours and we still haven't seen a single soul."

"Sword 01, earlier you said that you have found something by the captain's quarter's. Please clarify."

Rick nods and proceeds to talk, "There was a flash drive with an encrypted audio log inside. My Petty Officer's already trying to crack the drive with his computer skills."

"Sir!" Dave, a computer expert and great tactician of SWORD, approaches the commander. "Sir, I think you should listen to this." Dave quickly relays the audio file to Rick's ear piece and Rick relays it to central command.

_(Playing)_

_"We are the voices of the dead. We died during the bombardment, but we were given another chance to live on. To fight for those innocent people who never knew the Antarctic Operations. They never knew who pressed the button to drop down the wrath of God. And don't forget, the land wasn't just shattered, the land was then covered with endless snow and ice where a living creature can die without the proper protection. You don't know us but we know that you're listening to this recording. __May the dead come back to the Earth and live like they are still alive. May our sacrifices become a sign for the departed to feel the dirt with their skin, to taste the water with their __tongues__, to see a __beautiful__ park with their eyes, because we are Lazarus. Oh, and before I end this recording, I want to say something to commander Rick. Make sure to always never let go the thing that you hold dear in your heart. Say, your mate? Rina? Such a lovely puffin she is, and I heard that she's carrying an egg. We'll make sure that she'll suffer lightly."_

_(End Recording)_

Rick leans on the wall with his eyes and beak opened in shock. The voice in his ear piece and his man tries to snap him back to reality but all he can think of is his mate and his future child. "R-Rina." He whispers.

_**Area 00259 (Russia), Victory Survey Lab**_

_**1925 Hours (7:25 PM)**_

"This is Talon 0-6, Victory, do you copy?" But there was only silence. "Victory, this is Talon 0-6, please respond."

Rick readies his SCAR-L and slings it to his body. Two magazines falls to the ground while he was putting them into his magazine pouches. His nervousness and panic seems to be gaining over him to point where he will be petrified in fear. Sparky approaches his Commander and helps him pick up the magazines from the ground, "Sir," Sparky started to Speak, "what about you leave this one to me? Stay here and gather your thoughts."

Rick can't accept his friend's offer, "I'm fine, Sparky." He then tries to grab his Five-seveN but he accidentally pushes the magazine release, making the magazine fall, while he was holstering it.

Sparky puts his flipper on Rick's shoulder and tries to make him calm down, "Sir please, with all due respect, you are in no condition to-"

But the penguin was cut off by Rick unsheathing his knife. This is the first time he was blinded by their enemies. He looks at his second-in-command and sheaths it. "Sorry for pointing my knife at you, brother."

Sparky nods and pats Rick on the back, 'All right, let's get Rina and go home. You're a good man, Rick and Rina knows you're coming for her and you're going to be a father soon so stop moping like a new born chick and let's do this!'

The pilot then looks at the two penguin to notify them about something the thermal scope spotted. "Sir, we have to foot mobiles running from the lab. Should I identify?" The pilot asks.

Meanwhile on the ground, Sharpy and Spotty runs as they saw incoming VTOL. Spotty suddenly stops and grabs her sniper rifle. "Sharpy, wait!" She takes aim and breaths in deeply and exhales as she pulls the trigger with her flipper tips.

"Commander, their stopping. It looks like they're survivors! We nee-" A bullet then hits the pilot on the shoulder making him lose control of the aircraft. He screams in pain and looks at his co-pilot, "Co-pilot's stick!" He tries to reach the medical pack under his seat while watching the two penguins below, "What the heck was that for? They are not friendly, two hostiles!"

The Co-pilot then switches the control so he can pilot the aircraft. But another bullet strikes the co-pilot making him let go of of the joystick. He grabs the radio and tries to call in the other VTOLs that are with them, "Mayday, mayday! This is Talon 0-6! We're losing altitude, I repeat, we're losing altitude!"

The penguin faces his co-pilot and tries to fly the Osprey, "Get back there and make sure their safe!" The c-pilot nods and heads towards Rick and Sparky. Then another bullet hits their instruments making the controls go haywire. "We're going down! Hold on tight!"

Both Spotty and Sharpy sighs in relief as they watch the VTOL crash in the snow near the lab. "You think that would keep them busy?" Sharpy asks. But three bright spotlights then illuminates the area where the two penguins are.

"This is the Antarctic Navy! Stop running and identify yourselves!"

"Nope!" Spotty turns and shoots at the spotlight. She puts away her rifle and taps Sharpy's shoulder as she fires another round. "Move!"

Sparky tries to open his eyes so he can see. He tries to mover his leg but a large chunk of metal was crushing it. Sparky tries to face his commander, but he gasps as he saw his friend. A part of the propeller sticking out of his belly area. "Sir?" Sparky struggles to grab his radio as his leg was continued getting crushed. And not long, he hears a loud crack coming from his leg and endures the pain surging into his body. He grabs the radio and contacts the troops outside, "This is SWORD 02, does anyone copy? We need immediate medevac on our twenty. Four packages, one package has multiple wounds. Agh..." Sparky almost drops the radio as he lose consciousness.

Rick tries to open his eyes but his body feels tired. He looks at the snowy field and sees two figures running to the distance. Rick grabs hold of his Five-seveN pistol and aims at one of the figures. The penguin tries to steady his aim and pulls the trigger. One of the two penguins that are running falls to the ground. Rick chuckles softly as he drops his pistol on the cold floor, "G-Got one." He whispers to himself as his vision grows dark.

_**Unknown Lazarus Base**_

_**2101 (9:01 PM)**_

The penguin rushes inside the room and salutes to his leader, "Sir! Capture of Rina was unsuccessful, but we have the intel we needed. And Icepick has something much better."

The Lazarus leader turns around and sighs, "What is the next best thing that you are speaking of?"

The young penguin opens his hologram projector to show the leader an egg. "It's a freshly lain egg."

The leader shook his head and drinks a glass of water and looks back at the hologram, "Look, we have lots of troops, families, and other personnel. What is so important about this egg, Sargeant?" He asks.

"Sir, you misunderstand." The penguin chuckles and closes the projector, "Sir, it's the Commander Rick and Rina's egg! This is the second best thing we can use to get Rick to our side!"

The leader lets out a smile as he waddles to pat the young cadet. "That's one good news that traveled into my ear hole recently." But a sudden thought came into his mind. "What's the status of Sharpy and Spotty?" He asks.

The young penguin looks down, "Spotty took a round in the head. Good news is, she's alive. But it looks like she's going to lose an eye."

The Lazarus leader nods. It's disappointing to hear his friend getting hurt that badly. "Noted. Tell Sharpy and Spotty to take care of the egg." He then opens up the world map and places a couple of flags at each continents, "We have a long year ahead of us."

_During that day, Rina was seen lying unconscious inside Victory Lab but her egg was stolen from her grasp by the two penguins who raided the facility. Good news is she's alive, except for her mate. The four penguins inside the crashed VTOL was retrieved but Commander Rick was fatally wounded. He now sits in the best hospital Antarctica has to offer. With blood loss, shock, and fatal wounds, the doctors said he is comatose._

* * *

><p><em>Decrypting File...<em>

_Please Wait..._

_Decryption Complete..._

_Playing Audio Log..._

_"Hello, Blowhole. I hope your term has been good. Whatever happened at Victory is one step for Lazarus forces. Your precious military will be crippled under our feet because of our operations. Remember this, Your Highness, this is just the beginning. We are Lazarus."_

_End Log..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued...<em>**

**_A/N: The new chapter of "Memories He Will Never Forget" will be up soon._**

_Lima Charlie: Loud and Clear_

_QRF: Quick Response Force_


	6. Wake Up

__**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter! **__

* * *

><p><em>Reports has it that Lazarus troops are moving into the Antarctic mainland to assassinate Emperor Blowhole.<em>

_Emperor Blowhole states that the Lazarus threat will be dealt with in time._

_General Hans has his unit on hunt for the twisted Lazarus leader._

_Earlier today, a small office building was raided, by the Antarctic Police Department, in suspicion of the workers working with Lazarus._

_Here's a question we all ask now, Emperor Blowhole, are we still safe?_

**"We're going down! Hold on tight!"**

Rick then hears the crash thundering in his ears as he struggles. He then opens his eyes and sees himself lying on a hospital bed. He raises his flipper and touches his forehead as he speaks, "What happened?" He then looks around and spots someone sleeping by the couch covered by a blanket. But Rick doesn't recognize this sleeping figure. "Hey. Hey, you, in the couch. Wake up."

The figure uncovers herself and tosses the blanket to her feet. She stands up and sees the penguin wide awake. She slowly approaches him, "Thank goodness you're awake!" She's an otter! But what Struck the penguin was she looks exactly like his mom.

Rick doesn't know if he should cry or call for help. But before doing any of the two, he wants to ask something first, "Who are you?"

The otter smiles and grabs his left flipper tip, "It's me Rick, it's Anna. You've been in a coma for five years now."

Rick's heart rate then starts to rise as he takes of his wires and needles. "This is not true!" He then tries to stand up but not a single feeling struck his web feet and falls to the ground. "I can't feel my legs!' He shouted.

Anna tries to help up his brother but was pushed away. "Rick! Please, you need to rest and stay! Rick!" Anna shouted and shouted as his brother leans on a wall and shed tears from his eyes. Anna wraps her arms around her brother and sheds tears of joy and sorrow.

_**May 16, 2043**_

_**1600 Hours (4:00 PM)**_

_**Flint Hospital of Antarctica**_

"I'm so sorry, Commander." The puffin doctor shows Rick the x-rays of his body after the crash five years ago. A broken rib, punctured lung, broken spine, dislocated flipper, and brain trauma. "We did everything we could to get you your second chance in life. Unfortunately, we cannot grant you the ability to walk again." But the doctor forgot one more broken organ, his heart. After hearing Rina was still alive, he was told that their egg was gone. He would do anything to get revenge on Lazarus. "Not unless we submit you to the program." Suggests the doctor.

Rina sighs in annoyance and turns around, "No, like before, I'm saying no! He already has enough issues today! Please doc! No."

The puffin understands her concerns but, "I'm sorry, Ms. Rina. But this choice is for the commander to make."

Rick squints an eye as the conversation came into his head. "What's the program, doc?" He asks.

The doctor clears his throat, "The program is for soldiers who suddenly lose their limbs, via by amputation or spinal damage. Since you have spinal damage, we would like to submit you to the program of putting something in your body to make you walk again. A device that is attached to the spine of a soldier."

The penguin's head then faces the doctor. Whatever it is he wants to hear it. "No, absolutely not!" Rina shouted. Although Rick wants to walk again, she doesn't want to see her mate suffer in the operation. "Rick, you don't have to do this!" The puffin begs.

"No, Rina," Rick puts his flipper on Rina's wing tip, "I need to do this." He then touches Rina's cheek as a tear drops from his eyes. He slowly kisses the puffin to give her hope that everything will be all right, "I love you, Rina. Let me do this and I promise that I will learn what happened to our egg." Rina closes her eyes and wipes away her tears and nod in approval. And without looking at the doctor, they know what his next words will be, "Doc, prep me for the program." He's not doing this for himself anymore, he wants to walk to fight the people who took away their egg. The people who almost killed the puffin's mate and the otter's brother. Enough is enough, he's done resting. It's time to put the hurt on Lazarus.

_**(One Year Later) **_

It took three months, after the surgery, for Rick to make the device adjust to his body. But it took a whole year for him to regain his strength back and waddle like an ordinary penguin again. And now, everything is almost back to normal. Because of the device, he can feel the ground again with his feet. But along the way he doesn't want his team to learn that he's awake now, so everybody kept it a secret

_**February 15, 2044**_

_**1200 Hours (12:00 PM)**_

_**Antarctic FOB, Area 500512 (Rio de Janeiro)**_

Sparky received a letter stating a Commander will be there to take charge of the team's operation. The penguin waddles around the room and as they wait for this Commander. "This blows. How much longer until we wait, sir?" Snipy asked.

Sparky sighs and looks at the three penguins. Snipy, Dave, and the new guy. He's been leading this team ever since that incident. "Look guys, I know that Rick's been in the hospital for a while now. But he wants us to soldier on like men. I know that we're having a hard time but we shouldn't wait for him to wake up so he can take over what ever mistake we make."

The door then opens and enters a penguin wearing a jacket with his face covered by the jacket's hood, "You don't have too." He then uncovers his face to surprise all the the penguins, "Commander Rick's back!"

Sparky chuckles and puts his flipper tip on top of Rick's shoulder. What ever he is going to say next will come from his heart, "Sir, that is the most cliche thing that I have ever seen in my entire life. And trust me, I've seen a lot of cliches but you just cracked the ice on this one."

Both penguins laughs it out. It's been a long time since the two had a decent laugh. But it's time for work, "It's nice to see you too, buddy. Now," He turns to his men and notices the new guy, "and who's the kid?" Rick pointed at the penguin, who was lying down in his bunk, as he asked.

The second-in-command nods and calls out the new face, "Petty Officer Marcus! Front and center!" The penguin then waddles in front Sparky and Rick and salutes. "This is Marcus. Fresh from the academy and the General saw something in him from day one. He gave this kid a great opportunity to join SWORD."

"Give me a background and please don't use a monotonous voice." Requested Rick. For some reason, he feels that there's something special in this kid. And he always likes to meet a new face in his team.

Marcus nods. He clears his throat and speaks, "My name is Marcus. My grandparents took care of me because my parents were killed by Lazarus forces six years ago. At the age of two, my grandfather still had enough strength in him to teach me how to shoot and fight. But him and my grandmother died while I was at the academy in the age of four. Two years later, General Hans graduated me earlier and gave me a mission to do a recon at a possible Lazarus FOB. Two of my squadmates died that day. And a year later, after a dozen recon missions, he gave me an opportunity to join up SWORD. And it's an honor to be here with great men who kept Antarctica safe from harm all those years."

Rick pats Marcus at the back, "Welcome to the big leagues, Marcus. I hope your luck hasn't ran out." After that story telling, Rick faces his right-hand-man, "So, Sparky, give me a sitrep."

Sparky turns on the holographic table to outline the the continent. "Sir, this is our FOB, at the heart of Rio de Janeiro. We have small camps at the Amazon, Ouro Preto, and Manaus." Ouro Preto then turned red. "But at 0800 Hours earlier, Lazarus forces were able to cripple our troops. From earlier, up until now, they have been in a firefight with Lazarus. We can afford to lose that area but we need to save our men." The penguin puts his flipper tips together and spreads it and the image of Ouro Preto then zooms in as he continues, "Wheels up at 2045 Hours, make sure to bring fish, bullets, and band-Aids. Insertion will be a HALO jump from thirty-two thousand feet. We'll be landing at point Romeo. And the guns are at point Victor, we have anti-air weapons that can swat our air support like flies in a fruit basket. We need to eliminate those guns before sending in the cavalry. Next step is, we rendezvous with the camp and set security. Snipy and Dave will stay behind at point Victor to update us on the situation. Since Marcus here has skills of a solo recon unit, he will scout around the area while we keep watch. Once we're in the clear, as soon as we can, we'll transport the wounded to the nearest clearing where we can call in for an extraction for them. Once they're in the clear, at exactly 0400 Hours, the five of us are gonna rendezvous at the Nossa Senhora Do Carmo Church." The image of the church then pops out of the table so the team can remember what it looks like if they're out there. He continues, "This place is the secondary extraction. Once we we meet up, we'll call in extraction and we need to hold out if the enemy comes to that location. And bobs your uncle, mission over and in time for breakfast." The holograms then disappears, "Any questions?"

Marcus raises his flipper and Sparky gestures to let the new guy proceed to ask the question, "Why do we need a different extraction coordinates? Why can't we just go in with our guys at the primary extraction point?"

The penguin then chuckles at the question, "First of all, how many people can our V22 Ospreys can carry?" Sparky asked. But the penguins forgot the answer. Rick was just silent and let's Sparky take the stage, twenty-four people. Including the pilot, co-pilot, side support-gunner, and rear support-gunner. And we're going to evacuate forty personnel. They can have their ride and we have our ride." He takes a glimpse at his commanding officer and thought maybe it's time for him to shine again. "Sir, is there something you want to address the team?"

Rick steps up and looks at his men one by one. He knows that this mission is a rescue operation, and he knows that he's not ready to see combat again. Both Rina and Anna understood what Rick wants, to protect them from Lazarus. And know the faith of his egg. How he tries to remember that day only to anger him for not protecting his family. But he keeps that emotion locked up tight, and when the time comes, where he faces the Lazarus leader, he will unleash that anger to kill that crazy son of a gun. "Men, as you all know that there was a thirty percent chance of me waking up from my coma. But after five years, I was awaken and told that they tried everything to save me. But I lost my ability to walk. The doctor then gave me a chance to walk again, and here I am a year later. To fight! I lost my egg when Lazarus first surfaced in Russia. I was thankful that I survived the crash, but five penguins lost their lives that day because of Lazarus. They could be someone's, father, mother, uncle, aunt, son, daughter, brother, or sister. What we're gonna do is for the brave penguins who fought and died in the line of duty this six years on war of terror. Always remember, that we are brothers. We will fight until this threat is destroyed! Make yourselves an inspiration for the future generations! Hooah?"

The four penguins then shouts in unison, "HOOAH!"

_**February 16, 2044**_

_**2300 Hours (11:00 PM)**_

_**32, 000 Feet, Above Ouro Preto**_

"Twenty seconds to target."

"Check your gear!" The whole squad then stand up and checks each other's gear to make sure everything's tight and working. "Move to the rear!" As the airman shouted, the ramp of the C-130 lowers and reveals the dark clouds above the Earth.

"Ten seconds!" It's only a matter of time when the red light at the hold turns to green for them to jump off the aircraft.

And finally, the light turns to green. "Go! Go! Go!" Task Force SWORD then jumps out of the aircraft and soar in the sky.

It's time for Antarctica to fight back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

_**FOB: Forward Operating Base**_

_** Fish, bullets, and band-Aids: Food, Ammo, and medical supplies**_

_**HALO: High Altitude Low Opening**_


	7. Rescue Op

_**February 16, 2044**_

_**2310Hours (11:10 PM)**_

_**Waypoint Alpha ,Ouro Preto**_

Task Force SWORD landed safely on the ground. They're fitted with high-stopping power weapons so they can show Lazarus who's the boss. Rick has a SCAR-L and a Px4 as a sidearm, Sparky has the same kind of weapons equipped, both Snipy and David are both equipped with and Mk 14 Mod 1 EBR and a Px4, and finally Marcus is equipped with a .45 Vector and a FNP-.45 Tactical as a sidearm. Since Lazarus doesn't know what's coming, their weapons are all fitted with suppressors.

Rick pulls out a holographic display from his FTAH, "Okay, we're in point Alpha now." Said Rick in a low whisper. The hologram zooms out and displays the location of the anti-air artillery. A calculation of distance then appears as Rick continues to speak, "We are one klick away from point Victor. Which is also where the guns are at and that is our first objective." All the penguins nods as the leader closes the hologram. "Okay let's-" as he tries to stand up he felt a sharp pain in his back. It was undescribable.

Sparky quickly tends to his leader, "I don't think you're in good shape for combat yet, Rick."

But the penguin refuses his friend's compliment, "No, I'm ready." He continues, "Look, I don't know if I'm gonna make you guys worry, but don't be. It's far too long Lazarus had their fun."

Sparky nods and understands his leaders determination. "Agreed sir, it's time to give them hell."

"Okay," Said Rick. Since Lazarus is a well organized terrorist organization, they need to be careful and precise. "David, take point. Snipy, cover our right flank. Sparky, cover our left. I'll be on the rear. Marcus, on me. You have your orders, so let's move!" The unit then stands on their feet and proceeds to move to their objective.

From two-thousand miles away from the team, on top of a snow covered building. A two-man unit aims their rifle "Sir, just like as planned. They're here."

_**(One Kilometer Later)**_

Snipy and David are covered in a white cloth, one-thousand miles away from the artillery. David looks in to his spotting scope and spots the enemies in the area. "Sir, we have five foot-mobiles patrolling the artillery." He flexes his flipper and zooms in as he continues to communicate, "They look like humans. Mid-thirty's. Wait, I think I see something else." He squints his eye and sees a couple of penguins waddling and talking to the humans. "Sir, correction, we have five foot-mobiles and three hostages. They look like they're communicating."

Rick nods, "Understood. Marcus, Sparky, consolidate on me." The two penguins then slowly approaches their leader. "Five hostiles, three hostages. Sparky, go high. Marcus, advance and wait for the signal. I'll go low."

"Hey, Snipy," Snipy looks at David's direction, "Can you make that shot with the Mk 14?" David asked.

The penguin chuckles and looks in to his scope as he adjusts for windage and elevation. "Of course I can. Get your rifle and get ready."

"Copy that." David responded as he readies his rifle and aims it down at the artillery nest.

Rick positions himself and brings up his SCAR-L and aims at one of the humans. "Ready." He whispered through the radio.

Marcus goes prone and lines up his sight, "Ready."

Sparky slides down slowly and stops at rock as one of the humans passes by. He raises his his rifle and whispers, "Ready."

"You take the one on the left, and I'll take the one on the right." Ordered Snipy. Both penguins lines up their sights to their specified targets.

"We'll go loud on Marcus." Said Rick. Marcus takes a deep breath and steadies his .45 Vector. He slow pulls the trigger to the rear until a a whistle sound slices the air, as the bullet hits its mark. That hit was also followed by four suppressed gunshots and the humans drops down to the ground. "Marcus, Sparky, move in!" The three penguins comes out if their hiding places and gathers the three penguin hostages. "Antarctic Navy! Get down! Get down!" The three penguins, who are with the humans, lays down on the ground with their flippers on their heads.

One of the penguins quivers in fear as he looks at Rick, "Please, we don't know what's happening. We didn't do anything wrong!"

Marcus approaches one them and it appears to be a female. As comes near her, she crawls back without facing him. Marcus aims down his SMG and raises both his flippers, "I'm not a threat, ma'am. We're just here to blow those things up." He then points at the anti-aircraft weapon. "See?"

"Stand down guys. It looks like we have civvies. Put down your weapons." Rick ordered as he puts the fire selector on safe and leaves his rifle hanging on his body. He looks at one of the penguins and hopes that they're the only hostages they're ever gonna see. "Now, can you guys please identify yourselves?"

The three penguins looks at each other before looking at the military personnel. One penguin stands up, "We're actually from... FROM LAZARUS!" He holds out a knife and charges towards Marcus.

"WEAPON!" Sparky shouted out as he draws his Px4 from his holster.

Rick does the same but the penguin is now holding down the young penguin with a knife to his neck. "Put it down, now! Put the knife down!' Rick shouted.

"Sir, take the shot!" Marcus requested as he tries to break free from his captor. But the knife was already cutting down to his skin so he avoids to struggle too much.

The two penguins on the ground quickly charges towards the two penguin combatants and disarms them and commandeers their sidearm. "We have you now!" One of them stated.

Rick and Sparky draws their rifles and aims it at the two penguins who has their pistols. "Drop the gun! Drop it!" The two penguins shouted.

"Drop yours first! Or the rookie dies!" The penguin demanded.

Rick lowers his rifle and gestures to Sparky to do the same. "Now, let go of our man." Marcus takes a deep breath and headbutts the penguin behind him, making them fall off the snowy hill. The female penguin follows but was then shot shot by Snipy at the arm. But manages to get away. Rick raises his rifle and shoots other penguin in the and in the head, and falls dead on the ground. "Marcus, what's your status?" But no reply. Rick continues to radio his soldier, "Marcus, where are you?"

"Right here boss." Marcus called out as he scales back up to his team. "Got them both, sir. And I got your weapons back." The penguin hands over the two pistols to his team mates. "They almost had me but I managed to kill them with a knife."

"Good." The commander then waves his flipper at the two distant penguins. "Thanks, guys. Make sure to watch our backs." He then faces the two penguins, "Marcus, Sparky, set the charges. Let's blow it up and head down to the camp." The three penguins sets the C4s in place as the other two keeps them updated if there are enemies nearby.

"One, set."

"Two, set."

"Three, set. All charges set." Rick stands up and holds out the detonator. "Let's move out. We still have to rendezvous with the units in the camp." He then waves his flipper as he speaks in the radio, "David, Snipy, we're gonna move out. I hope you guys packed some fish 'n' chips 'cause you're gonna be here for a while."

Both penguins chuckles as they start to munch in a bag of potato chips, "Then I thought that keeping this a secret wouldn't be worth it. Don't worry boss, we'll have you on the loop if there are any activities going on around here."

"Copy that. See you later at the extraction sight." Said Rick, they then turned off their radio and walks away from the artillery as he triggers the detonator.

**BOOM!**

They then scale down the ruins of Ouro Preto, the buildings, houses, and other establishments are crumbled to the ground and covered with snow. Ever since that day young penguins are starting to make up ghost stories about the ruins of the old world. They say you can hear people's cries for help as the tungsten rods came thundering from the skies. Bones and blood are scattered everywhere.

The three penguins are feeling something, it feels like they're being watched by a ghost. Every time they turn around they only see feel the breeze rushing through their feathers. Rick checks the map and it is stated that they are ten feet away from the camp. And without notice, a spotlight shines over them and several penguins jumps out points their weapons at TF SWORD, "Antarctic Marines! Drop your weapons!"

"Friendly! Friendly! Antarctic Navy!" Rick shouted as a reply.

"Stand down! Stand down!" A penguin shouted as he waddles towards the three penguins. He draws his Five-seveN and aims it at Rick. "Identify yourselves."

"Commander Rick, from the Antarctic Navy. That's Sparky." He then points at Sparky and he responds with a nod. "And that's Marcus." He then points at the other penguin.

"Hey guys." Marcus greeted.

Rick then looks back at the penguin who's pointing a gun at him, "We're Task Force SWORD. We're the rescue crew."

The penguin nods and holsters his weapon and signals his team to get back. The penguin stretches out his flipper at Rick, "Sargeant Anton of the Antarctic Marines, 75th Battalion."

Rick stretches his flipper and shakes the Sargeant's flipper, "Good to meet you, Sargeant."

Sargeant Anton scans the area behind the task force before looking back at them, "Come on, we need to discuss something in my tent." He scans the environment one more time before he leads the team inside.

Before Rick forgets, he looks at the rookie of the team to give him his orders, "Marcus, hang back and scout the area."

Marcus nods as he cocks the charging handle of his Vector .45, "Got it, boss." He then waddles back to the ruins of the city.

_**0300 Hours (3:00 AM)**_

_**Foreward Army Camp, Ouro Preto**_

As the three penguins enter the Sargeant's tent, Anton quickly closes the tent's pathway. He lays down his Five-seveN on the table as he begins to talk, "I'm sorry about the unannounced private meeting, sir. But we have a situation."

"If it's Lazarus is comprised of humans and penguins, I think I'm good." Said Rick.

The Sargeant shakes his head, "No sir. It's much different. I think there are spies in central command."

Sparky squints his eye in curiosity. Antarctic Central Command is obviously one of the most impenetrable centers in the whole Antarctic Nation. Listening to this Sargeant gives Rick and Sparky a sense of denial. "That's impossible, Sargeant." Said Rick. "If there are spies in Central Command they should have been already spotted by now. What's your evidence anyway?"

The penguin then pulls out a folder of their previous assignment. "This guy," he opens the folder and points at the picture of a penguin. He continues, "before this guy died, he told me that we're not part of the game from the beginning. He also said that they have a lot of eyes in Antarctica. At first I didn't believed him of course. But hear this," He opens another folder that discusses the scouting pattern of small units across Ouro Preto, "This document dated back to last week. And the next day, we sent out units to scout the area. We gave them their search patterns and off they went. Few hours later we heard gunfire from area Zulu, after that a scouting unit came back carrying one dead guy and an injured one. And later on, the other units came back with dead bodies and injured soldiers. We followed the SOP and called in for an emergency medevac. But of course, the VTOL that should carry the wounded and deceased was suddenly shot down by their artillery. We sent in five guys, and the Colonel volunteered, to destroy the artillery. Only one came back and he told me that there's a sniper out there that has eyes like an eagle! After a while, most of the higher officers went in, but this time, none came back."

Sparky and and Rick looks at one another in concern. If there's a sniper's nest near the artillery then why weren't they engaged? "No one shot us at a long range while we were up there. It's like they want us to go there and destroy the artillery. But why do they want us to destroy it?" Rick asked but no knows the answer.

"Exactly," Said Sargeant Anton. "They want you to destroy it."

Rick nods. Since there's a mole in the system, there's no time to waste. He faces Sparky, "Sparky, get comms up and call in for the extract! Sargeant, you and I will discuss our next step. We need to outwit them." He looks at the field map one more time, "I think we're not gonna make it in time for breakfast after all."

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued...<em>**

_**FTAH: Field Tactical Assisstance Hologram**_

_**klick: Kilometer**_

_**SOP: Standard Operations Procedure**_


End file.
